lazy_purple_tf2nimalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyragon
Pyrous' Findings on: Pyrousi Herdensi''s. A - perhaps - distant relative of the other Pyro-species (Pyroraptors, Pyrosharks etc), the Pyragons (''Pyrousi Herdensis) are a recently discovered species believed to have been extinct (or in hiding) for many many years. Though unusually rare, the Pyragon has become more of a common sight amongst the more lazy and laid back of mercenaries. They travel in small families within larger herds, moving along the various plains and maps in a constantly nomadic way of life. However, whilst not relatively dangerous, if just one member of their herd is attacked by some sort of other TF2Nimal or mercenary, the entire lot move in and swarm the enemy with teeth, fangs, claws and flames. Appearance The Pyragons have three stages in their life: A Youngling stage, a Parent stage and then an Elder stage. The Youngling stage is the youth of the herd, travelling at the back where it is most guarded by the Elders. There, they learn all of the necessary traits of a Pyragon and are able to mingle with fellow Younglings to form bonds and friendships, as the Pyragon is a mainly family-based species. As a Youngling, their attire is usually an all-black face with a black headress and a single white spec on that headdress (The Ghostly Gibus). The Parent stage is the next stage, which is a good twenty-five (minimum) or more years after the youngling is born. At this stage, they grow to maturity and begin to choose a mate - to which they will stay with for the rest of their life, male or female - and settle down. Their behavior is highly relatable to that of humans, who get married and stay together forever. They even find other couples and begin conversing with them on a daily basis, allowing their younglings to mingle with each other, as if like school! The Parent stage, unlike the Youngling stage, has a more decorative attire. They now begin to form their 'white' faces, to which all Pyragons gain, and then later on, grow more colourful and obtain greater markings. (Nose Candy, Pyromancer Mask, Fosters Facade, Last Breath, Apparitions Aspect, Bonedolier, Connoisseur's Cap, Paint) The Elder stage, the final stage, which can come up to 30 years later after the Parent stage, lasts the longest. However, the Elders don't stay with the herd for as long as they live, and instead, form a group of mainly Elders (who have merely two or more years left to live) and leave. The way to tell that a Pyragon is an elder is that they have an abundance of colour about them, have many more markings and grow wings. They are the wisest and most mellow of the lot, usually found with their aging soul-mate, protecting the younglings in daily life and teaching them to be a true Pyragon. Behaviors The Pyragon has many complex behaviors some of which are shared by many members of the Ignus class, a few of them are listed below Non-specific behaviors *'PAB (Pacifist AirBlasting) '''This behavior is when a Pyro uses his airblast to avoid confutation. A PAB Pyro will use its air blast to keep players from capping objectives, or to protect the Pyro form damage without causing conflict. *'HAB (Helpful AirBlasting)This is when a Pyro helps a player reach great heights. A player will stand on the Pyro’s head and will be propelled into the air. Some Pyros playfully juggle the player that stands on its head. '''Specific behaviors *'Pyroworks '''A group of Pyragons gathers around a dispenser of the same team. Then fire their detonators or other types of flare gun at the sky, exploding them (if possible) to create a fireworks display. Normally the opposing team will respond with its own Pyroworks. Gutsy flammable classes often test their luck by jumping over an enemy team’s Pyroworks. This Is thought to be a sort of courtship behavior and is oddly similar to the “heavy shoot at the sky” phenomenon. It is also noted that Pyragons are capable of making tools; this is possibly how they acquired flareguns. *'Milestones Pyragons have been thought to celebrate milestones in the life of the young. For example, the acquiring of a Backburner, the herd gathers round the young and dance (taunt repeatedly). There are three of the milestones in the young’s life. 'Attack Behavors ' *In the early stages of life young Pyragons are aggressive and attack with a Wm+1 strategy. *Mid-aged Pyragons are not nearly as violent but will attack with more violent and well thought out attacks. *Elder Pyragons will avoid conflict, normal staring down an enemy before attacking. Elders will only attack to defend the herd or themselves. Conditions Some Pyragons have been shown to have traits different from the rest of the population, specifically in the facial region. A particular case is that of Atlas and Demie; the latter being young Parent stage Pyragon with this condition. Instead of having markings, his face is entirely colored. It is unknown what causes this, as it is a rare yet consistent mutation very few individuals have. From Demie's reports, it may lead to social outcasting, as he has no recollection of his family or herd. Atlas, however, seems unphased by it. Demie also has the strange trait of abandoning his nomadic lifestyle. He has settled down in Hightower, but travels to places such as Sawmill and Harvest from time to time. It is in part due to the Pyragon's natural preference of high altitudes and his independence from his former herd. He also seems to dislike rain, Scouts and fish. It is unknown if this is due to his conditions or simply personal preference. Another such young Parent stage Pyragon, named Candy, has a fully-colored face of a somewhat hard to notice color. (Color no. 216-190-216) She's commonly seen hanging around watery or colder areas, oddly hunting for aquatic animals rather than ones that live on land. She also tends to stay in one area of the map unless she absolutely has to or she's just interested in the surroundings because they're unfamiliar. While she is also hugely non-hostile, she has been known to attack those who attack her to, as she says, get even. Fossil The Pyragon may have an ancient relative, nicknamed the Pyrasilisk. A fossil that was found shows it had wings and an odd bird/draconic skull. It is also theorized that they were rivals with the old relative of the Demodactyl. Not much is currently known about this animal, and more research is required for more information. Sub-species '''Notice: This is a ''non-roleplay species, ''it is not intended to be played as, unlike most other species in this Wiki The only recorded form of sub-species for the Pyragon is the very rare Robo-Pyragon.This robotic beast has only ever been photographed twice,and it is unknown whether these photos is real or faked.But faked or not,this metal creature seems to be very elusive and reserved in nature. Required Items Any of the following: -Pyromancer's Mask (Preferred) -Foster's Facade -Last Breath -Nose Candy (Style: Horrific) The Arctic Pyragon This is a very Rare Sub-Species of the normal Pyragon and only lives in arctic places like coldfront and barnblitz. It has a completely red or blue head and the eyes look like there was ice on it.It can't breathe fire, but they are very clever so they use the weapons of dead mercs. They are very aggressive and attack you when you're in sight of it.They usually eat dead mercs or other TF2-nimals.They usually don't live in groups, only young Arctic Pyragon's are in a group or family.This Pyragons can reach over 40 years.Older Arctic Pyragons never usually attack and eat the corpses of dead people or even from other Pyragon's. We couldn't take a picture of it.Some of them are even so clever they can build their own armor and wear it. Only one family has been found, Candy and Spitzie. These partners are very particular as they are both female but managed to have a hatchling named Kane. Candy happens to have a fully-colored face, as mentioned before- it's not very noticeable, so most would think she's an adolescent Pyragon- her somewhat small size further supports this thought. You need: Winter Wonderland Wrap (Without paint and stripes) Pyromancer's Mask (Every Red and Blu Team Paint) every misc (Smissmas 2014 too.) The warpath of general rex The War-Path of General Rex is the event that historians and biologists believe which caused the Pyragons to become rare. Back then, there was a rogue Pyragon. His name was Rex Fire and he and some of his followers destroyed Pyragon habitat, killed Pyragons, or controlled them to do his bidding, but then, the general was defeated at the battle of Teufort. Even though he was defeated, He was not dead. He was able to escape with some of his troops and gather more troops to become the king of the Pyragons. To become a trooper of general rex Steel six pack The centurian Pyromancer (painted any color) style : Stylish Back burner Detonator And any melee Present day footage of before war. General rex is seen entering a room with an unidentified person. Rex: It is almost time for it to being. ????: Indeed it is. Rex: Are they ready for combat? ???? : Of course, and do you have the money? Rex: Yes I do. Rex than gives the brief case to the person. ????: Thank you, your rivals will be vanquished soon. END OF LOG Category:Pyro TF2-nimals